


Grazing an Itch

by Keirra



Series: Multifarious Liaisons [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, OC: Naadia Jiin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Aric wasn't surprised to wake up alone after spending a night with a turned Imperial Intelligence Agent. He was surprised by her complaints about his dishes.





	Grazing an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth in my series of randomly generated Swtor ship one shots. Written with the prompt: "I thought you'd be gone by the time I woke up..."

Aric wasn’t surprised to wake up alone. He woke up alone most days, so it wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but then most nights he went to bed alone.

That could not be said in this case. 

No when he went to bed, or more accurately, fell into bed he was in the company of a Chiss woman who was as beautiful as she was deadly – the way an Imperial Intelligence Agent turned spy for the Republic should be. 

While a small part of him was sad to wake up and find his bed occupied only by himself, he wasn’t going to admit that. He still wasn’t sure why he had let this happen, the _last_ person the XO of Havoc Squad should be sleeping with was an Imperial Agent, former or not. The idea of the damage she could do with access to the information stored on their ship was chilling, and it made him grateful he had brought her back to his seldom used apartment for the privacy instead. 

Despite the obvious reasons it was a bad idea to get involved with Naadia, Aric couldn’t help but feel immensely satisfied. It had been several years since his last relationship and he wasn’t usually one for one-night stands. Last night had scratched an itch he had forgotten he had. 

If there was one bright spot to her being a one-time enemy, he didn’t have to worry about her wanting more than he could afford to give at the moment. With his recent promotion, and the war breaking out again there wasn’t time for a relationship in his life.  Her life as a double agent, reporting critical Imperial data to the SiS couldn’t have been any less hectic. 

That didn’t change the fact that he wished there was time for it. It wasn’t a desire he ever voiced, one he rarely thought of, but a mate and children? Those were things he genuinely wanted in his life. 

The sound of his bedroom door opening interrupted his musing about what a child that was a mix of Chiss and Cathar might look like. He sat up in surprise, his blankets pooling across his lap when Naadia poked her head in the room. 

“Hey, where do you keep your gravy boat?” 

Aric stared back at her, unsure if he was more bewildered by her presence or her question. 

Frowning at his silence, she stepped into the room properly and he could see she had taken one of his shirts to wear. “Aric,” she asked, her accented voice soft with concern, “are you alright?” 

He shook his head with a huff before looking up to meet her eyes. "I thought you'd be gone by the time I woke up.” 

Naadia smiled at him, “if you slept much later I might have been. I can’t dally about all day you know.” 

“And you want to know where I keep my…” his voice trailed off as he tried to remember what she had asked. 

“Gravy boat,” she supplied helpfully. 

“I don’t own a gravy boat.” 

She gave him a scandalized look, “no gravy boat? But… how do you serve gravy?” 

Aric pushed the blankets back and got out of bed, pulling his pants on before padding across the room to her. 

“This may be a surprise Naadia, but I don’t ‘serve’ gravy. Why are you asking?” 

“I’m making breakfast, and part of that breakfast is gravy. Therefore, I want a gravy boat, but I suppose I shall have to serve it like a heathen.” The combination of her serious tone and the ridiculousness of her statement made him laugh. 

“I can’t help it if I raised to do things properly,” she snapped but he could see in her face she wasn’t actually upset. Her smile was a dead giveaway. 

With a final chuckle, Aric set his hand on the top of her head, dragging his claws lightly across her scalp. She hummed happily at the feeling and he looked down at her with a faint smile. 

“You made me breakfast?” 

She nodded, leaning her head farther into his hand, “I did, and it’s ready if you are hungry.” 

Aric stared at her for a long moment, considering her carefully. He had truly expected her to be gone by now, not making him breakfast, dressed in one of his shirts and practically melting at the touch of his hand. That she had done all those things was throwing him for a loop. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t appreciative of her efforts or the glimpse into what could maybe, someday, be. Maybe it could be with her, maybe it wouldn’t, but for one morning it was far too tempting to pass up. 

“So,” Naadia said, poking him in the stomach, “are you hungry?” 

“Starving,” he answered. 

A week later he found a package on his bunk, one none of the crew saw delivered. There was no return address, just the words "for next time" written across the top. He already suspected it was from Naadia, but after he opened it he had no doubts. Who else would send him the fanciest gravy boat he had ever seen?


End file.
